Story of Sakura
by Grey-wolf-girl
Summary: Sakura Haruno just started her first year at Konoha Grade School in hopes of making some friends and breaking free of her shyness. But she must instead do something much harder: free her brother from the principal's hypnotizing clutches.
1. Beginning

8 year old Sakura Haruno lay in her bed, her face buried in her pillow. The clock on the wall next to her bed indicated that it was 7:30 in the morning. She rolled over as her mom opened the door and walked into the room. "Sakura, time to get up!" said Mrs. Haruno, shaking her daughter by the shoulder.

"Give me a few more minutes mom, please?" Sakura groaned as she pulled the blankets over her head.

No dear, I'm afraid I can't do that," said her mom as she pulled back the covers, turning around to pull back the blinds as well. As light flooded the room, Mrs. Haruno saw that her daughter was still trying to sleep.

"Sakura..." said her mom, a slight exasperated tone now in his voice.

Sakura got up, rubbing her eyes and squinting up at her mom. "What's so special about today anyways?" she asked, her emerald eyes still heavy with sleep.

Her mother didn't answer, she just walked over to Sakura's calendar and pointed towards today's date. Sakura, still to sleepy to see clearly, got up and went to look for herself. She read what she herself had wrote down. She read it again. As she read it for the third time, her face became deathly pale.

She turned to her mom. "To-today is-"

"That's right!" cried her mom happily. "Today's your first day of school. You had better get ready; you need to get on the bus in 25 minutes."

She watched as her daughter's eyes became as large as plates.

"I'll just go downstairs and make breakfast now," said Mrs. Haruno, and, before Sakura could start shouting, she had already poofed downstairs.

Sakura stood there for several seconds, and then she began to rush about her room. She made her bed in seconds, and, as usual, it was perfect. Next she leapt to her closet, grabbing her clothes and slipping into them, taking her hairbrush as she went.

She jumped into the bathroom and reached for her toothbrush, her hairbrush already in her hand. She worked quickly, her left hand brushing her hair, her right brushing her teeth. It took her only two minutes. When she was done, she looked herself in the mirror. Her short pink hair, now well brushed, glistened in the light, contrasting with her large green eyes. She practiced her smile a few times, her perfect teeth sparkling clean between her rose lips.

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Putting back down her brush, she checked the clock. It was 7:45.

Feeling pleased with her timing, she rushed down the stairs, ran down the hall and into the kitchen, and plonked herself down on her chair just as her mom placed 4 pancakes on the plate in front of her. She gobbled up her food, not choking once. She got up, placing her dishes in the sink, and then ran back upstairs to get her backpack ready.

A few minutes later she emerged, her bag on her shoulder.

Her mother smiled. "Oh, you're growing up way to fast." she murmured as she hugged her daughter. "Now dear," she continued, becoming serious, "we can always wait another year if you don't want to go-"

"Nope," said Sakura, smiling confidently. "I'm going whether you like it or not." She had waited a whole year for this, and she wanted to make some friends. Nobody ever talked to her because they all regarded her as an alien with pink hair. But Sakura was confident that they would now that she was going to be one of their classmates.

Outside, they both heard the bus' horn. "Goodbye dear," her mother said, hugging her daughter one last time.

Sakura jogged out the door. "Be good!" shouted her mother. But Sakura didn't hear. She was too busy contemplating her new life.


	2. Friends

Okay, I would just like to thank my friend Mel (read my profile) for helping me with this chapter. I really needed it. Oh yeah, and I would like to inform everyone that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS SINCE THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!!! The idea for this story is mine; that is it. RIGHT, I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT SAKURA IS GOING INTO FOURTH GRADE, BUT SHE WILL STOP SCHOOL WHEN SHE GETS TO MIDDLE SCHOOL, JUST LIKE IN THE ANIME!!

* * *

A young girl jogged up to the open bus doors. Backpack on shoulder, smile set firmly in place; she jumped up the stairs and looked around. A handful of children her age were already sitting there, many chatting. No one seemed to notice her as she stared in fascination.

"Sakura Haruno, right?"

"Hm?" She turned around to find the bus driver staring at her expectantly.

"Is your name Sakura Haruno?" he asked again.

Realizing what he meant, she nodded.

"Are you new to Konoha Grade School?" A friendly smile was on his face.

Feeling just slightly shy, she nodded again.

"Welcome newcomer! Well, why don't you find a seat?" He gestured behind him to the other kids. "Don't worry; most of them are friendly,"

She mouthed a thank you and took the empty seat behind the driver's.

As the bus started up again, she looked out the window. Houses and people flashed by, too quickly for her to see correctly. In moments they were stopping again, and the doors opened with an un-oiled squeak. The sound made Sakura wince slightly.

Glancing at the door, she saw no one there.

Feeling curious, she peeked around at the driver. "Are you waiting for someone?"

He turned to her. "Yeah, but they aren't going to make it." He sounded and looked exasperated. Turning back, he reached out to close the doors.

Just as the doors began to close, someone shouted from outside the bus. "Whoa! Wait up!"

Seconds later, in dashed a young girl. Her chocolate hair was tied up into two neat buns, and a navy message bag (Author's Note: You know, those bags that only have one strap and that are pretty popular now?) hung on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said, facing the driver. Her eyes, as brown as her hair, sparkled apologetically. "My little brother was scared of going to his first day of grade school, and I was trying to convince him to let go of the doorknob."

The driver's annoyed look disappeared. "That's alright," he said. "Just try not to be late tomorrow!"

"Thanks!" She grinned widely.

"Alright, so your name is…?"

"Tenten."

"And your last name?"

"I'd rather not say,"

"Alright then," The driver fully closed the doors. "Take a seat,"

Tenten looked at the other students. Most of them were around her age. No one, however, had noticed her except for a timid-looking girl sitting just behind the driver. Tenten smiled in a friendly way as she approached.

"Can I sit here?" she asked, gesturing towards the empty seat.

The girl nodded, making her short pink hair bob up and down.

Tenten plopped down beside the new girl. She immediately began to look through her bag as the bus continued on. After a few moment of rummaging, she found what she wanted and pulled it out.

What Sakura saw made her gasp. Tenten was holding a long silver dagger. The handle was wrapped in some cloth so you could hold it in a comfortable way, and it had a small ring at the end. The blade itself was sharper than anything Sakura had ever seen. The sun filtering through the bus' window made the gray metal sparkle.

As Sakura continued to watch in open fascination, Tenten slipped her index finger through the ring and made it twirl in a slow circle. They both kept their eyes locked on it.

When the bus stopped again to pick up another student, Tenten halted the rotation of the blade.

She reached out her hand and grinned widely. "Hi! My name is Tenten! What's yours?"

Sakura hesitated before shaking hands with Tenten. "My name is Sakura Haruno," she answered softly.

"Oh cool! Does your name have anything to do with your hair? After all, it is the color of Sakura flowers!" (Author's Note: To those who don't watch enough Naruto to not know what the word Sakura means in Japanese, it means cherry blossom!)

This made Sakura uncomfortable. Was Tenten just another girl who would make fun of her out-of-the-ordinary hair?

Tenten watched as Sakura's face fell. Knowing that she had hit some invisible pressure point, she quickly tapped the girl's shoulder.

Sakura looked back up, making chocolate and emerald orbs meet. Tenten looked truly apologetic. Sakura was trying not to look hurt.

Tenten began to apologize. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. Come on, you know that I didn't mean it. Besides, I think that you're hair is pretty and unique an you." This was not completely true. Sakura's hair was well-brushed, but it hung over her large forehead and gave her a messy look.

Sakura smiled again. "Thanks," Maybe this slight tomboy could be trusted.

Tenten smiled and put her knife into one of the pockets of her black Capri's. "Right, so are you new here?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. My mom kept holding me back because she was afraid I might get hurt, but she finally caved last summer. I was going to an ordinary private school up until now. I'm just happy that she trusts me."

"I know what you mean." Tenten's grin was half-hearted, but Sakura didn't seem to notice anything.

"Mom's been really protective ever since my dad left."

"Did your parents divorce?" asked Tenten, cocking her head.

"No. When I was five, my dad left on a mission. He was a ninja back then…" Sakura's words choked in her throat as she tried to control her raging emotions.

Tenten knew Sakura was on the verge of crying, but her curiosity took over. "And?"

"He never came back. My big brother, Jason, went after him, and he was never found either."

"Oh…" Tenten looked away. Although she didn't tell Sakura, she knew what it felt like to lose someone precious.

Sakura sobbed quietly. However, no tears spilled.

"I'm sorry. Wanna change the subject?" Tenten squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura nodded and grinned softly. She pushed her pink tresses behind her ear and the two girls stared at each other. Both knew that they had both made a new friend.

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda fluffy, but Mel liked it, and so do I. It shows the beginning of the friendship between Tenten and Sakura. In the next chapter, I hope to introduce the other people: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kurenai, Shino, Akamaru and Kiba, Hinata, Asuma, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Gai, Lee, and Neji among others. Mi cousins are coming for Thanksgiving, so it might take a while for me to update.

Mel says: I hope you like this chapter! We worked hard on it!


	3. HELP

**AH! Writer's block! WARNING! WARNING!! WARNING!!**

To those who haven't given up on me yet, I have been typing alot. Chapter 3 isn't going that well though. I need to know which teachers should teach which subjects. PLEASE HELP ME!!

I need subjects for Tsunade, Kakashi, Anko, Orochimaru, Kurenai, and Asuma. If you can think of anyone else suitable to be a teacher, please send them in too. THANKS!! AND I PROMISE TO FINISH CHEPPI 3 SOOON!!


	4. A Strange Appearance

How long has it been since I updated this fanfic? One year? Two? Well, no matter, for I have returned with vengeance! And a plot!!

I don't understand how some still need me to remind them, but, here it goes: **REVIEW, DARN IT, OR ELSE!!!!**

* * *

"Ssssakura-ssssan, it issss sssso good to have you at our ssssimple little sssschool," the principal hissed, leering at poor Sakura.

Sakura winced. When Tenten had mentioned Orochimaru-sama's oddities, she hadn't been exaggerating. Nevertheless, Sakura forced what she hoped was a suitably pleasant face.

"It's sssso-" Sakura's blushed before correcting herself, "-_so_ good to be here, Orochimaru-sama."

"Yessss," the man smirked, rising. "Well then, I'm ssssure Tenten-ssssan will be glad to sssshow you around. You'll be in all the ssssame classssessss. And, pleasssse, if you have any quesssstionssss, you may alwayssss come and assssk me." He took her hand, trying to look sincere. "It getssss sssso very… lonely around here ssssometimessss."

Sakura pulled her hand away abruptly, startling the man. "I will," she said, her smile strained as she left him alone in the room.

Tenten, who had been waiting outside, noticed Sakura's disgruntled face in a flash. "Told you," the brunette murmured.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up.

"I told you he was weird," Tenten repeated. "All that hissing. It creeps me out."

"Like he's a big snake," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, exactly like a big ssssnake!" Tenten laughed. She hissed, pulling a gruesome face.

Sakura joined in, giggling as she also impersonated the creepy principal.

"Oh, we're here!" Tenten exclaimed. She stopped in front of a classroom door.

Suddenly, all trace of mirth was gone from Sakura's features.

Tenten was shuffling through a stack of papers in her bag. "Where is it, where is it… Aha!" A paper was produced from the navy blue bag. Tenten scanned it. "Room 125. Yup. Oh, we've got Kakashi-sensei as a homeroom teacher."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura repeated. The name sounded nice.

"Uh-huh. He's kind of weird sometimes, but he's nice and pretty funny. He teaches English." Tenten glanced at her friend. "You ready?"

Sakura sighed. "No," she said truthfully.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" Tenten encouraged, grabbing Sakura's wrist. The pink-headed girl was dragged through the doorway and into the classroom, currently void of a teacher.

Everything went strangely silent, everyone staring at the new appearance.

Sakura turned a bright shade of red and promptly began to worry about her clothes.

Tenten waved at her fellow classmates, people she'd known for years. Recognizing the familiar face, the 4th graders relaxed and turned away. All save two.

"Tenten!" The speaker was a navy-haired girl with big, silvery eyes. The slight girl threw her arms around Tenten's neck, and then quickly pulled away, turning quite pink.

The other girl playfully punched Tenten's shoulder. "Tenten! You're here! I thought you're brother would keep you away again!" This one was taller than most. She looked to be about 15, though Sakura knew that wasn't true. The spiky blonde hair, pulled back in four pigtails, combined with a low V-neck and a cocky smirk gave off an aura of power and maturity.

Tenten laughed then put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Girls, this is Sakura Haruno. She's new here."

"H-hello, Sakura-chan. I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga. So nice to m-meet you." Hinata blushed a deep red and looked away. She unconsciously clutched her hands together and began to twirl her fingers.

"And I'm Temari. Nice to meet ya, Sakura," said the blonde. She shook Sakura's hand firmly, vaguely amused at Sakura's shyness.

"Come on, Sakura! You need to meet the others!" Tenten grabbed the flustered girl by the hand and dragged her over to "the others".

First up for an introduction was boy with dark, spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail, which made his head look strangely like a pineapple. "Okay, this is troublesome, but my name is Shikamaru Nara. I'll try to remember your name, but if I don't, no hard feelings, okay?" After this abrupt speech, he returned to his original position of lying across a set of desks and watching the overhead lights flicker.

Next was an overweight boy with a bag of chips in one hand. "Choji Akimichi. I like chips," he grunted around one particularly large mouthful. He stopped and scrutinized her. "You're pretty," he said thoughtfully. He then dove back into his chips.

A guy with long, dark hair and eyes similar to Hinata's was up next. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san and welcome to Konoha Grade School. I'm Neji Hyuuga. I believe you've already met my cousin, Hinata."

"I have. Nice to meet you too, Neji-san." Sakura did a sort of tiny curtsy. It seemed like she had to when he was so manner-filled.

"Drop the formalities," Temari advised the two.

"Alright." Neji shrugged.

There was one boy left, but he made no sign of wishing to get up or to greet Sakura in any way.

After an awkward silence, Neji elbowed the quiet boy. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up and narrowed his onyx eyes. "What do you want?"

Neji gestured to Sakura, his voice clipped. "This is Sakura-san. Say hello to her."

Sakura bit her lip. "Ah, no, that's okay, if he doesn't want to…" She broke off as her eyes met Neji's. He was angry.

Before anyone could respond, Temari grabbed Sakura and pulled her back to the opposite side of the classroom, away from the boys.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha. He's the hottest guy in school," the blonde told Sakura earnestly.

"He is not!" Tenten retorted. As an afterthought, she added, "He's pretty spoiled. Neji hates him."

Hinata fidgeted but didn't speak up.

"He can't be that bad!" Sakura said innocently. "I mean, everyone's good on the inside, right?"

"Everyone 'cept this guy!" Tenten chided.

Sakura frowned. She still wasn't convinced.

"Hey, guys, sit down!"

The children turned to see a tall man with grayish hair standing at the front of the classroom, looking down at them with a stern gaze. He wore an eye patch over one eye. After a moment, they all complied, plopping down on the nearest chair.

"Oy, Kakashi-sensei! YOU'RE LATE!" someone called from the back.

Several students giggled.

"Yes, well, I was just making my way to the school when a black cat ran across my path. You know how unlucky that is, so-o…" Kakashi smiled. "I took the long way."

A collective groan issued from the students.

"Now, now, down to business." Kakashi straightened a little. "For those who are new, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. I also teach English. We'll begin roll call now, I think."

As the teacher called out everyone's names one by one, Sakura let her mind wander. She thought about the girls. They all seemed nice, though Temari was a little overwhelming. As for the guys… Choji was odd. Shikamaru was lazy but likeable. Neji was very kind. And Sasuke… Sakura hoped that she might grow closer to him over time.

Kakashi's list of names was set aside as he finished. "Right, kids, there will be no assigned seats for the moment. You may sit where and with whomever you want to. If you talk too much, though, assigned seats are unavoidable. You are warned. Got it?" The teacher eyed Temari. She nodded quickly, grinning.

The rest of class passed quickly. Kakashi explained how everything worked within the school. Sakura tried to pay attention, but it was hard. Finally, the bell rang.

Sakura scooped up her books and slipped out, planning to grab a book before joining the others to get to the next class. As she slipped through the hallways, someone bumped into her.

Sakura stumbled and regained her balance. She turned to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't-" She stopped, staring up into the face of the stranger. He hurried away before she could continue.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Tenten slipped an arm through Sakura's before noticing the strange look on her friend's face. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"That guy…" Sakura murmured.

Tenten looked after him. "Yeah? What about him?"

"He… He looks exactly like my brother."

* * *

Thanks to those who've stuck with me through my extreme laziness. :)

**REVIEW**


End file.
